Upon the Earth
by Asphodael
Summary: AU fantasyverse. Seishun, Rikkai, Hyoutei... they all stand at the threshold of a new world order, and the race for the top has just begun.
1. Kimi wa Boku ni Niteiru

Upon the Earth; Chapter One

It was near mid-afternoon by the time Oshitari found what he was looking for. The clearing was some distance away from the main ruins, hidden from plain sight by gnarled oaks, and to untrained eyes it looked nigh untouched.

But the marks were there - hints of a skirmish and, to those who were sensitive to it, the heady taint of magic flooded the senses. The surroundings were slathered with the excesses of raw magic, and so many of the scars bore Hiyoshi's distinct signature that if Oshitari hadn't known the scout's dedication to efficiency, he might have suspected it were intentional.

For all he knew, maybe it was.

The touch of another mind nudged at his senses, and he slammed his mental walls up more firmly before recognizing it. Atobe.

_"Your report."_

_"So impatient, captain."_

_"You know very well I have no time to waste. Your report."_ A touch of exasperation in the tone. Oshitari sighed to himself, the motion not completely lost through the mental link, and began.

_"Hiyoshi was here. Three days ago, at least - there are signs of him everywhere, but they're already fading away. There was a fight, opponent unknown. No blood, just magic. Hiyoshi is either still alive or very well buried."_

There was a pause before Atobe's mental voice came again, loud and clear. _"Any sign of his motives?"_

_"No."_

_"Very well. Return to Hyoutei for now. I'll send Shishido out later."_

_"What? Worried I'll disappear too?"_ It was jokingly said, but something deeper down betrayed the echoes of his travel-lust. This had been the longest he'd stayed in any one place since he'd left home.

_"Yuushi?"_ Mukahi's voice drifted into his mind, a deeper, stronger link. The redhead sounded sleepy, and Oshitari remembered that it was still early morning in Hyoutei.

_"Return to Hyoutei. Your bondmate's calling for you."_ There was some amusement in Atobe's words at that, before the captain's shields slammed up and closed the connection.

As soon as Atobe's mental presence was clearly gone, Mukahi spoke up. _"I'm tying you down, aren't I?"_ The redhead didn't bother mincing words, all the sleepiness gone from his voice. There may have been insecurities lurking, but Mukahi had always preferred blunt truth.

_"It takes two to make the links that connect us, Gakuto."_ Which was, really, just fancy words for saying that it was his own choice if he was tying himself down. And it was.

There was a pause on Mukahi's side. _"Oi, Yuushi?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"About the matter on Hiyoshi, you might want to speak to Taki on it."_

_"I might, hm?"_

_"Yeah. Just hurry up and come back first. I have work you need to do."_

Oshitari grinned at that statement. _"Yes, Gakuto. At your service, Gakuto."_ And with that, he started on the motions of porting.

What Oshitari found when he returned to Hyoutei again was utter chaos.

"Ohtori. Get Shishido for me, will you?" he called out. Silver-hair dipped in acquiescence before disappearing into the shuffle of the hallway. Good kid, that one, and just recently promoted from messenger boy. Oshitari liked the guy; Ohtori got things done. Granted, few who got into the higher echelons of Hyoutei didn't, but Ohtori was _trustworthy_.

It didn't take a genius to figure out something big had happened. From the currents of conversation that traveled the corridors, all Oshitari could make out was that someone had invaded someone. No wonder Atobe had seemed so tense when they'd talked.

"Reporting, _sir_." Shishido appeared from the sea of people, cocking his head toward Oshitari in mock deference. Oshitari ignored the gesture, indicating the scout to move to a quieter spot.

"So, what has happened?"

"Higa invaded Rokkaku."

"And what have you been assigned to do?"

"Information."

"So you won't mind taking over the Hiyoshi investigation," and there was something in Oshitari's voice that brooked no argument.

Shishido scowled. "No, but I won't like it, either."

"I wasn't expecting you to." Oshitari pushed a thick file into Shishido's hand. "Speak to Taki tomorrow; see what information you can get out of him," and before Shishido could protest Oshitari was already walking away.

Belatedly, Shishido spat out an 'Aw, hell' and went to go find someone to spar with.

No doubt, the gods were laughing.


	2. Lilac

Upon the Earth; Chapter Two

The tavern was near closing by the time Shishido dropped in. Not that the tavern ever really closed - conversations continued in the dusky lamplight long after the ale stopped flowing. There was something about the atmosphere that encouraged one to linger. _But that's ridiculous,_ Shishido berated himself mentally, and went back to waiting for Taki to notice him before he began to speak.

When the last glass clinked into its place, Shishido found himself under Taki's full attention. "Well, Ryou, it's been a long time. How's your brother doing? I heard he's on border duty this week." The words were practically purred out as Taki settled down across from him, and Shishido flinched at the tone. He'd almost forgotten why he disliked dealing with the tavern keeper. The other man was too intrusive and far too fond of taking the roundabout way rather than the straight and true.

He slammed a small purse down onto the counter between them, the coins inside clinking. "He's fine. What do you know about Hiyoshi?"

Taki didn't even glance at the money. "Hiyoshi? Hmm, he usually comes in on Fridays, orders a cup of-"

"Don't be stupid. You know that's not what I'm asking. Where's he going, and why did he leave in the first place?"

Taki sighed and rose from his seat, pushing the coin purse back into Shishido's hands before motioning the other boy to the back room. Shishido followed him behind the bar, eyeing warily Jirou's sleeping form, but then Taki was indicating for them to sit and Shishido let the presence of the blonde drift from his mind. "Well?"

Taki set down a mug in front of him, and he watched as the dark brew trickled down. He murmured his thanks and waited.

"About Hiyoshi, I can't tell you that."

"You can't."

"Of course not. I don't know, myself," and there was a hint of amusement in there. "More importantly though, haven't you noticed that Hiyoshi has cut himself off from the Hyoutei network?" The words were spoken _sweetly_ almost, and it took little effort for Shishido to reach his mind into the network to check that yes, indeed the historian was gone and how the _hell_ had they missed that?

"How did he- Wait, you're still linked to the network?" As far as Shishido knew, the network had originally just been intended for the higher-ranking scouts of Hyoutei, and Taki had retired from that position awhile ago.

Taki rolled his eyes at Shishido's ignorance. "Of course I am. Those bonds go almost as deep as the truth-bonds, and you know how deep _those_ go. To break it..."

Shishido scowled. "Would be painful. And very easily detected. I know. Not that you would, since you don't trust enough."

"And I could have poured poison in your cup just now. _You_ trust too easily."

"But you didn't."

"No, but the point is that I could have. You trust too easily."

"But never mind that." They were getting too far off track. "How did Hiyoshi break it without anyone knowing? At least Atobe should have realized, never mind the rest of us."

But before Shishido could get his answer, warning bells rang.

_All scouts report to the 2nd Gate. All scouts report to the 2nd Gate..._

"Shit. Later, then, and I _will_ come back." Taki merely smiled sedately as Shishido darted off, before turning to the blonde still resting behind him.

"Jirou, you should go too, you know."

Jirou opened one eye slowly and yawned. "In a moment. Why didn't you tell him where Hiyoshi was? I thought you knew."

Taki laughed low in his throat, amused. "I do. But that's not what he asked."

"You knew what he meant, though," Jirou pointed out, disapprovingly.

"No use showing all my cards so soon. Hiyoshi asked for ten days before I said anything, anyway. It's only been six so far. Are you going to tell him, then?"

Jirou shook his head before shrugging on his scout's badge and uniform jacket (powder blue - Taki remembered wearing it, once). "Nah, I don't really know anything, anyway. Y'going to go see what's all the commotion?"

"I'll be right behind you."

They found Saeki of Rokkaku standing in the middle of a crowd, journey-worn and ragged and still clinging to the reins of his horse from where he'd slid down. Atobe was calling out, "Move, _move_!" as he parted curious bystanders, making way for Sakaki following behind. Saeki lifted a hand in greeting, his expression grim, before getting straight to the heart of his news. "Rokkaku has fallen. We've managed to evacuate most of the population to Seishun at the moment, but..."

"What happened?" Sakaki questioned. Atobe had begun to direct nearby errand boys to take care of the horse, send for refreshments with that imperial tone of his, even as Sakaki led the Rokkaku-jin to some place more comfortable. "No, rest first, if things are being taken care of back home. Tell us later." Saeki didn't argue, collapsing into the bed offered with something like relief.

"Thank you," and Saeki nodded his appreciation at Sakaki. "Later, I have much to tell."

Atobe stood outside, waiting for any instructions from Sakaki. "Sir."

"Gather the rest of the eight-" and here Sakaki frowned slightly and remedied his words at the remembrance that Hiyoshi was gone, "seven core scouts and prepare them for when Saeki wakes. There is much to do."

"Yes, sir."


End file.
